


Make Love

by manbrobukkaketheater



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Trans man Jake, Transstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yeehaw trans man Jake is the best Jake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Love

He never seemed worried when it came to sex. He took it in stride and wasn’t one to hesitate when things got hot and heavy between the two of you. You had plenty of make out sessions, most which he proved to be the dominate one. He loved to initiate kisses and you think he was most comfortable with his tongue shoved down your throat. Not that you were one to complain about that.

However, worrying was something you couldn’t help to do.

You were always concerned with his well-being. Always concerned you would over step a boundary that wasn’t really there or offend him in someway. You did your best every day to make him feel comfortable, from sewing him binders to making him his own packer. (He had blushed and had thanked you to the point of annoyance at that gift.)

But he had been there to answer your questions before you even had to ask them. You thank him for that every time you go at it. He had told you exactly what he liked, what he didn’t, and what he was open to try out. 

That night, after rigorous preparation you had fucked, no made love to him. (He was a stickler for calling intercourse making love.)

That was your first time together. 

It had also been two days ago, and you been working non stop since. You were indulging in one of your favourite hobbies; making dildos. Of course instead of the ones that could pass as creepy, incorrectly proportioned stuffed animals, you were making this as accurate as you could to a penis. You had spent the last 48 hours researching how to craft moulds, what materials you should use and correct autonomy of the penis. 

It was quite the project and after many, many prototypes you finished. Upon completion you promised yourself you would stick to felt sex toys. But it would all be worth it when you gave it to him.

And when you presented it to him, it truly was. He of course, wanted to try it out right away, and who were you to take that away from him? After all, you were actually hoping he would want to.

So that’s where you were now. Making out, sans clothes, with your amazing boyfriend. His strap on was rutting against your leg, but it didn’t bother you. You had probably been causing him the same spot of discomfort with your own hard on while making out. 

You let his hands roam over you, feeling your pale chest to your abdomen to your dick where he gave a playful grope. “Playful grope”, as strange as it seems, was the only way to describe how giddy he was while his hands moved. You’re glad you can make him feel this way; it’s what he deserves. 

Making out with him was great. As previously mentioned, he loved being the one in charge, and though you enjoyed being the one to pull strings and make things happen, getting dominated by the total hunk that is Jake English was throughly enjoyable. You might even dare to think you enjoy it more than being the puppeteer of your lives. 

Lost in thought, you wrap your hands in his dark brown hair. It’s soft and thick and always manages to stick up in the messy- yet attractive way he wears it. You’re jealous of how his hair can get like that with absolutely no effort. Damn him. 

After another few solid minutes of kisses, you open the eyes you didn’t know you closed. He’s already looking at you with his wide green eyes. He pulls away from you and you have a feeling you know what’s coming next.

“You all set to buckle down?” He asked, kissing your cheek and patting your thigh. You hastily nod. Lustful thoughts fill your mind and yep, there’s nothing that sounds better than getting fucked (make love, whatever) into the sheets. 

Prep was better than you thought it was going to be. Sure you’ve fingered yourself, and used your smuppets on occasion, but you were a bit worried Jake would move too fast or not use enough lube or something would go wrong. Why you ever doubt him is beyond you because he always comes through. 

It wasn’t until he started scissoring did he decide to start talking but once he did you never wanted him to stop. You should have guessed with his massive vocabulary he’d be an expert on dirty talk. He called you his and began to give you a play by play on what he planned to, and promised to, do to you. pp

“Oh Dirk look at you,” instead of looking down at yourself, you met his eyes. They were those of a predator and you were his prey; waiting to be claimed as his own.

“Stretching you out, get you primed and eager for me, it really makes you squirm.” He added a third finger, which was the first time you felt the slightest bit of discomfort. He has thicker fingers than you do, but you quickly adjusted. You’d have to, especially since you had made his strap on above the average penis size. (You were a horny bastard that wanted to get throughly fucked and damn it, that is what you were going to get.)

“Look at you squirm, at a cause of just a few digits, I can’t wait until I have my full girth working inside of you.” At this he started to stroke you with his opposite hand, working you in time with the fingers inside of you. It was pure ecstasy. You were scared you’d go off before he even got a chance to fulfill his promises, but in an instance, he stopped. The hand on your dick stilled and he removed his fingers. You exchanged a look with him and he kissed you again. 

“I love you,” you tell him. He smiles and returns the statement. He says it like it’s obvious, and you know he means it. What you did to earn yourself such an excellent boyfriend is something you’ll never figure out, but also something you don’t want to question.

After lubing up the strap on he crawls over you, placing his hands on either side of your head. He gives you a peck on your freckly forehead and slides in. 

Holy shit. 

He starts to move, sliding almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward. He repeats this over and over until he hit your prostate. 

Holy fucking shit. 

You (unwillingly) let out a (rather loud) moan. He stops and looks worried, as if he did something wrong. You reassure him that what he’s doing is so right it passed every test known to human kind and is now a Harvard graduate. He looks sheepish, but moves and rubs against your prostate again. You let out another moan, showing Jake that yes, this is what I need, you’re doing fine. His confidence returns and he moves at a quicker pace, rocking into you at the same angle. He doesn’t touch your prostate every time, but his efforts weren’t to be dismissed none the less. 

“Dirk,” he calls your name, and you know he’s close to orgasm. You think about how he’s mainly getting off to the sight of you and if that isn’t flattering you don’t know what is. You’re also very close, and the way he moves his hands to squeeze at your ass brings you that much closer. 

With a final thrust into, you both let out a moan, identical to the moans you made two nights ago when you came. (Although then you had shot off your load a good five minutes before he peaked then.) You’re proud of yourself for lasting as long as he did. Coming together, you note, it’s pretty romantic. You tell him this and he blushes, laughs then calls you a dork. You would make a comment on how he’s one to talk, but you don’t. Instead you just kiss him.

After your final kiss of the night, he slides out of you and you begin to clean the cum you got on your stomach up. He takes off his strap on and puts on some briefs and throws you your boxers. You slide them on before nearly collapsing from exhaustion. He crawls up next to you and wraps his arms around you. 

You’ll have to agree with him; that wasn’t fucking. That was making love.


End file.
